Fights
by Nutella Pandas
Summary: Ever since Jasmine and Garrett got into a huge fight, they haven't been speaking to each other. Now it's up to Lindy, Logan and Delia to fix this. #JarrettVsJogan, Jarrett obviously. ONE-SHOT.


**I'm obsessed with Jarrett.**

**Also, I'm planning to update my other story "Time of Our Lives" by next week, so check it out if you haven't yet!**

**Here's a Jarrett one-shot!**

**This is for Grace's JarrettvsJogan Challenge :)**

**Jarrett obviously. I don't like Jogan. I mean, I have nothing against the ship, but I just don't see it. **

**#JarrettVsJogan**

**((The gang are 15 not 14)).**

* * *

_Ever since Jasmine and Garrett got into a huge fight, they haven't been speaking to each other. Now it's up to Lindy, Logan and Delia to fix this._

* * *

"Garrett, _why_ on earth would you tell him I'm not interested in him?!" Jasmine exclaimed, furiously.

"Jasmine, I was doing you a favor! That guy's a player!" He responded anxiously. "I just wanted to protect you!"

She glared at him. "Garrett, I don't care! Just because you're my best friend doesn't mean you get to choose my own decisions!" Jasmine sighed. "I don't need protecting Garrett. We're both 15! I'm pretty sure I'm old enough to make my own choices!"

"I'm not making your choices!" He countered back angrily. "He's a big jerk that guy, and I just wanted to prevent you from getting hurt!"

"From getting hurt?!" She screamed. "I don't need your freaking protection Garrett! I am my own person!"

"Don't you think I know that already?" Garrett replied. "Jasmine, we've been best friends since we were young! I just felt like I _had_ to protect you, okay?"

"Well, you should've thought it through first!" Jasmine shouted.

"Jeez Jasmine! Don't you get it?! I chose to do that, I thought it through, I _**chose** _to protect **_you_**!"

"I do get it! But you _knew_ how much I liked that guy! You **_knew_**!" She shrieked. "And yet, you thought that telling him that _I'm not_ interested was your way of protecting me?!"_  
_

"Yes!"

"You're so stupid!" She spat out. "You're supposed to be my best friend, and since you're a guy, you're supposed to help me get guys to date me, not push them away!"

"Well that's not the kind of person I am! I'm the type of best friend who wants to protect you from guys! Not let you get hurt!"

"Garrett, don't think I'm so vulnerable!"

"I'm not thinking that!"

"Well you seem that way!"

"But I'm not!"

"Yeah, whatever!"

Garrett stopped and looked at her. "Stop acting like that!" He said to her.

"Like what?!"

"You keep acting like you don't need my protection! You're my best friend, and I have to stick out for you no matter what!"

"But I'm asking you not to do that! And you're refusing! What kind of best friend refuses to do something their best friend asks them to do?!"

"The kind of best friend who cares about you!"

Jasmine looked straight into his eyes. "You're not acting like a best friend right now.."

"Who says I'm still your best friend?"

The pair both grew silent after Garrett said those words.

Tears started to form in Jasmine's eyes.

"J-Jaz! I didn't mean that!" He said rushingly. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that!"

She turned her glassy eyes away from him.

"You didn't mean to say that, huh?!" She exclaimed, breathlessly. "Then why did you say that?!"

"I..." Garrett was at a loss of words. He couldn't think straight. He made his closest best friend cry and he can't think of a way to make her stop.

She sniffled her nose. "J-j...just as I thought." She sighed. "You did mean it."

"Jaz, don't-"

"Don't call me Jaz!" She screamed at him, both mad and hurt. "Only my best friends call me that."

"I am your-"

"_No_ you're _not_! You said it yourself that you're not my best friend anymore!"

"You know that I didn't mean that!"

"Do I Garrett? Do you think after all of that, I don't believe you? Because you seemed to be telling the truth the whole time, so you think I don't believe that last thing you said to me _wasn't_ true?!"

Before Garrett could reply, Jasmine stormed off, with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

"Jasmine? Garrett? Are you guys okay?" Lindy asked the silent two.

It's been two weeks since the pair had their fight, and Garrett had kept trying to talk to Jasmine, but she kept ignoring him. Soon, he gave up.

The gang were all seated in the lunch room. Lindy, Logan and Delia kept trying to find ways to make the two talk to each other, but they found no luck.

"Uh, Garrett remember that one time where we tried to get rid of the new guy and you and Jasmine got into an argument about exes?" Logan asked.

Delia laughed. "Yeah Garrett, and Jasmine, remember that other time where me, you, Garrett and Logan got stuck inside the garbage room and you and Garrett fought about your detective skills and his lack of finishing puzzles?"

"Yeah guys. Even though you fight, you still always seem to make up. So why can't you guys make up now?"

Jasmine got up from her seat. "I'm going to go study," she stated firmly, avoiding eye contact with Garrett. "I have to study for my biology quiz coming up next week."

She walked away.

Garrett got up after she left. "I'm going too," he said. "I lost my appetite."

He walked away the opposite direction of Jasmine.

* * *

"Guys, it's been way too long since they've talked." Logan said. "We need to do something about it."

"Yeah, I agree with Logan," Lindy said and the twins stared at each other in shock.

Delia's eyes widened as she realized the situation too.

"Logan.." Lindy trailed off.

"Did we just..."

Delia examined the two, surprised.

"You guys actually agreed on something!" She said, infatuated at the rare occurrence.

"Yeah yeah yeah." The twins said in unison. "Whatever."

Lindy rolled her eyes at him. "Anyways, got any ideas?"

Logan shook her head.

"Oh, I know!" Delia said. "Here's the plan.."

* * *

While reviewing her notes, Jasmine received a text from one of her best friends, Lindy.

**Hey Jazzy! Logan stuck in the bedroom and we need your pick-pocketing skills to get him out!**

Jasmine chuckled. She had forgotten all about her obsession of pick-pocketing from when she was young. She picked up her phone and replied.

**_I'll be there in 10min. See you soon!_ **

She grabbed her coat, and made her way to the Watson residence.

* * *

Garrett was walking home from football practice when he received a text from one of his best friends, Logan.

**Yo Garrett! Lindy somehow got stuck in the bedroom and I need you to slam the door open. I would do it, but my parents probably wouldn't get mad if you budged the door open instead.**

Garrett laughed. His football skills definitely come in handy for times like this.

_**Yeah sure! I'll be there** **soon!**_

He began jogging to the Watson residence. It was only a 5 minute walk.

Jogging would make it 2&1/2 minutes.

* * *

Garrett knocked on the door.

"Hey Garrett!" Logan greeted as he opened the door.

"Hey, so is Lindy is still stuck?"

"Uh yeah," he said. "Let's go upstairs so you can get her out."

x

"She's in here?" Garrett asked, pointing at the closed door.

Logan nodded.

"Okay, stand back." Garrett said and rushed at the door. "Wait, what-" Before he could stop himself he ran into the wall.

"Hey Garrett!" Lindy called, standing in the doorway.

"How are you not in-"

She shut the door and locked it from the outside.

"Uh guys?" Garrett questioned. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." Logan's voice was heard from outside the door.

* * *

Jasmine knocked on the door and Delia appeared.

"Oh hi Delia. You're here too?"

"Yup! Look, Lindy found a way to budge the door open, but she accidentally closed it and now the twins are both trapped," Delia explained. "Can you find a way to get them out?"

"Of course! That's why I'm here!" Jasmine helped up a bobby pin. "The work of a bobby pin will do just fine."

The two ran up the stairs and went straight to the bedroom.

"Wait, can I see that bobby pin for a second?"

"Okay, sure.." Jasmine handed Delia the pin.

Delia stuffed it into her pocket.

"Delia, what-"

Jasmine's arms were held back by someone.

"WHAT? Lindy?!" She screamed. "I thought you were inside of the room!"

Logan also appeared, went beside Delia and high fived her.

Lindy pushed Jasmine towards the door.

"What are you guys doing?! Why did you bring me here!"

They didn't reply.

"Lindy, you ready?"

Jasmine struggled under Lindy's arms.

"Delia, I'm going to need your help with this," she said and Delia helped hold Jasmine back.

"We're ready." Delia said, and Logan quickly opened the door.

"WHAT-" Jasmine was pushed into the bedroom and before she could escape, the three shut the door. "Guys! Let me out!" She banged on the door. "Why am I even in here?!"

Lindy's voice was heard on the outside. "We're not letting you out until you guys make up."

"What do you mean?" Jasmine said and slowly turned around, facing her _ex_-best friend.

She groaned as she heard footsteps walk away.

"Hi Jasmine." Garrett said.

She ignored him and leaned her back against the door.

"Jasmine, they're not going to let us out." He said.

"They will eventually." Jasmine spat. "And I'm going to wait for 'eventually,' to come."

"Fine, you're going to wait?"

She nodded.

"Good, then this way I can talk to you."

Jasmine looked down, breaking eye contact.

Garrett inhaled, then exhaled. "Look Jasmine, I know what I said, alright? And I regret it completely. I didn't know why I said that, I was acting like an idiot. I was just so mad that you don't want my protection. As your best friend, I feel like I have to protect you, even if you don't like it. I'm sorry for saying that, but I felt too hurt by you that the words just came out of my mouth. But all I wanted was to be there for you, no matter what. And now that I said that, I feel more pained now that we're not best friends. Jasmine, I need you in my life. You're one of the only people who keep me sane. Without you, I don't feel normal. You're a huge part of my life. You're one of my best friends. You're my closest friend, the one who knows me the most. And I take back what I said that hurt you. Every bit of it."

"I believe you." Jasmine said quietly.

"I know, I know. You don't believe me but..." He stopped. "Wait..what did you say?"

Jasmine sat up, and smiled weakly at him. "I...believe...you."

"You do?"

She nodded.

He smiled widely, and lifted her off the ground while he hugged her; spinning her around in the process.

When he finally put her back onto the ground, she hugged him back.

"Garrett, I'm sorry too." She said.

"I forgive you." Garrett said, with no hesitations.

Once they pulled away, Jasmine gives him a quick peck on the cheek and blushes.

Shocked, at first, then he pulls her close to him, cups her cheeks and kisses her on the lips.

Seven seconds into the kiss, they hear two squeals and a gasp.

They both jump and quickly pull away.

"You guys are dating now?!" Lindy exclaimed.

The pair looked at each other and locked their hands.

"Yeah," Jasmine said.

"I guess we are," Garrett added.

Lindy and Delia squealed again and Logan happily laughed.

* * *

**#_Jarrett_VsJogan**

Please review!

Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
